


Never Had Time

by CascadePD



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-03
Updated: 2005-08-03
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CascadePD/pseuds/CascadePD
Summary: Atlantis 100 LiveJournal Prompt "Time" - Rodney decides a change is in order.  Set after The Siege 3





	Never Had Time

“Time is the fire in which we burn…”

_Always loved that quote, whether because Malcolm McDowell delivered it with such devastating conviction or because it was Star Trek, I’m not sure. However, I’m discovering that the saying is true. Not just in the theoretical sense mind you, but in a somewhat physical sense. I’m wondering if my life will end before I can amend things with my sister. Jeannie deserves to know her brother, more than just through a passing commonality of parentage._

_I regret that I didn’t call before I left. But now we’re home…_

“Hello Jeannie? It’s Rodney…”


End file.
